Conventional bibs are useful to protect clothing. However, conventional bibs are problematic in that placement and securing are often difficult, are easily extracted, pulled, or otherwise removed, and have limited surfaces for protection.
Conventional bibs are difficult to place and secure around the neck of the wearer (e.g., adult, child, infant, toddler, or the like). Conventional bibs are generally secured to a wearer by approaching the wearer from the front, wrapping a strap or clasp around the neck of the wearer and engaging a fastening device behind the neck of the wearer. Often, when attempting to place and secure a conventional bib as described, the wearer typically offers resistance to the placement of the bib, or the wearer begins to wrestle or play resulting in placement of the bib becoming very difficult and time consuming. Additionally, conventional bibs do not prevent self-removal by a wearer. Because a conventional bib is secured behind a wearer, the wearer may easily pull downward on the bib, which may exert a force sufficient to release the fastener. When a conventional bib is easily removed by the wearer, the result can be tedious and time-consuming labor to clean clothing, the wearer, surrounding areas, and, in many cases, the bib. Finally, conventional bibs offer limited surfaces to prevent soiling of clothing. Once a conventional bib has been used once, it typically requires cleaning or wiping before it can be used effectively again.
Thus, a solution for protecting clothing without the limitations of conventional techniques is needed.